


Ti Copro Le Spalle!

by Amsare



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Los Angeles, Estate 1995.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Jared ama andare sullo skate, Peter non ci ha mai provato: forse è arrivato il momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti Copro Le Spalle!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Ecco una piccola storia scritta per cercare di combattere il blocco dello scrittore che mi sta divorando ultimamente… Così mi sono messa ad esplorare _Franklin & Bash_, serie tv che adoro. In più, dopo aver guardato _Clueless_ con un Breckin Meyer skater non potevo non scriverci qualcosa anni ‘90. Spero vi piaccia! Buona lettura

_Los Angeles, Estate 1995_

   
“Okay, adesso cerca di staccare anche l’altro piede da terra…”

Jared era impazzito. “Come, scusa?!” Sì, il suo migliore amico era decisamente impazzito: erano andati allo skate park poco lontano da casa di Peter come facevano di tanto in tanto i pomeriggi d’estate, visto che Jared era un patito dello skate; solitamente Peter si limitava a guardarlo mentre se ne stava seduto a rilassarsi sotto il sole californiano.

_Ma non questa volta._

Già!

Questa volta, un’idea malsana gli era passata per la testa: _ehi, che ne dici di provare?_

Non l’avesse mai chiesto! Nonostante Jared cercasse di fare del suo meglio per insegnargli le basi, Peter era sempre più convinto che si sarebbe fatto molto, ma _molto_ male; le ginocchiere taglia _Small_ di Jared non gli erano entrate neanche per sogno: entrambi i ragazzi avevano quasi vent’anni, ma Jared assomigliava più a un sedicenne data la sua bassa statura e costituzione.

Così, ecco Peter Bash sopra una tavola con quattro ruote del tutto instabile e senza protezioni.

 _Perfetto_.

“Stacca l’altro piede da terra e mettilo sulla tavola. Come fai ad andare altrimenti?” Disse Jared, portandosi indietro i capelli con una mano – erano diventanti lunghi quasi fino alle spalle. “Datti una bella spinta e non avere paura.”

Peter sbuffò, cercando di fare come gli aveva detto: non appena provò a staccare il piede da terra, sentì lo skate abbandonarlo e andare completamente indietro rispetto al suo corpo; portò le mani avanti, scivolando sul liscio asfalto.

Si lasciò sfuggire un lamento nel sentire un doloroso bruciore su entrambi i palmi delle mani, lo stesso bruciore di quando si cadeva da bambini e ci si sbucciava un gomito.

“Amico!?” Jared gli fu subito accanto, mettendosi sulle ginocchia. “Tutto bene?” Gli passò una mano sulla schiena.

“Sto bene, sto bene.” Mormorò Peter girandosi su sé stesso: guardò le mani e non fu sorpreso nel vedere dei piccoli segni rossi; guardò il viso di Jared che si illuminò non appena si accorse che non si era fatto niente di male.

“Vuoi provare di nuovo?” Chiese indicando lo skate che si era allontanato parecchio dai due sulla pista. “Questa volta però facciamo diversamente.”

Peter si tirò su senza problemi, sgrullandosi di dosso la polvere dai jeans; Jared si era affrettato nel riprendere lo skate per poi farci un paio di _ollie_ (così si chiamavano i salti, gli aveva spiegato) giusto per vantarsi un po’.

“Pronto?” Jared scese dalla tavola e gliela passò con un colpetto della scarpa; in viso aveva un gran sorriso – era tipico di Jared, sconsiderato, eccentrico… Del tutto diverso a confronto con l’essere più riflessivo di Peter.

“Sali con un solo piede davanti, poi prendi la mia mano.”

Okay, fino a quel momento sembrava semplice.

“Adesso sali con l’altro piede, se non ti senti in equilibrio, reggiti a me.”

“Amico, qui ci ammazziamo…”

“Dai Bash! Non preoccuparti! _Ti guardo le spalle_.”

_Ti guardo le spalle._

“Okay…” Peter mormorò fra sé e sé, concentrato: si diede una leggera spinta e salì finalmente sullo skate con la mano destra ben salda in quella di Jared.

Ringraziò che non ci fosse nessuno a vederli in quel momento – in particolare sua madre che avrebbe solo iniziato a decantare la bellezza della loro amicizia e a sbandierarla a tutto il vicinato – visto che il quadretto faceva un po’ ridere, Peter alto e goffo sullo skate con Jared piccolo e mingherlino al suo fianco che lo reggeva per una mano.

“Visto?” Jared rise, non lasciandolo andare. “Che ti ho detto? Tempo una settimana e ti insegno i _trick_ e anche ad andare sulla rampa…”

_Uhm, no grazie._

Peter scese dallo skate proprio sul più bello, scuotendo la testa. “Okay, mi è bastato per oggi, tutto tuo.” Disse, tenendosi ancora per mano con l’amico, stringendola forte prima di lasciarla andare una volta per tutte.

Jared alzò le spalle e poi con un movimento fulmineo della gamba fece alzare lo skate per prenderlo con grande stile. “Peccato, mi piacerebbe andare in giro qui con te di tanto in tanto…”

“Facciamo così.” Peter parlò all’improvviso, un’idea che gli era appena venuta in mente. “Io ti insegno a suonare la chitarra, giusto un paio di accordi… E io imparo ad andare sullo skate, ma andiamo per gradi.”

Poi aggiunse “e mi compro delle ginocchiere e magari un _casco_. Affare fatto?”

Il sorriso entusiasta di Jared fu seguito da un abbraccio emozionato. “Che idea! Certo!”

_Ahi._

“Ehm… Jared?”

“Sì?” Jared alzò lo sguardo verso il viso dell’amico più alto.

“Lo skate…”

Nell’abbracciare Peter, Jared non si era accorto di avergli praticamente ficcato le ruote della tavola proprio nella schiena.

“Ops...”

Sarebbe stata proprio una lunga estate.


End file.
